Insignificant
by Lilly The Late
Summary: Makoto was happy to play the part he was assigned by destiny...but what of that unbearable pain in his chest? [Oneshot] [One sided MakoHaru and implied RinHaru]


**Something intended to be a quick little oneshot written during my lunch-break earlier today~**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any ownership what so ever over the anime Free! or the light novels it was based upon. I am not making any money from this.) **

* * *

Water is a substance which has more flow and rhythm than music ever can; it is fluid and as soft as it is hard. Impossible to explain, really, but beautiful. Water is beautiful. Watching as those sculpted arms cut through it, propelling an equally sculpted body through the clear sheen was a sight to behold.

It always took Makoto's breath away to watch Haruka swim. Haru's swimming was an otherworldly thing; graceful and gorgeous. Poetic, artful; like a ballet dancer leaping across the grand stage or an ice skater whirling like a fairy upon the frost, a concept of ethereal majesty.

Makoto wasn't sure when he had fallen so deeply in love with his closest friend; was it perhaps when they were still innocent children holding hands and eating popsicles on the beach? Or was it later when Haru's endearing innocence had shone through his emotionless façade in the privy of Makoto's company? He deemed it wasn't significant.

Mako had decided long ago that the feelings he harbored for Haru were insignificant; that _he _was insignificant.

Haruka was very complex, Makoto had found, and he seemed to be the only one who had even borderline understanding of what Haru was thinking or feeling. That in itself seemed to be a burden upon his heart.

Haruka was in love with Rin; it shone in every fiber of his being and it seemed that only Mako was aware. Though knowing Haru, chances were, he was unaware of this fact himself. Silly, lovable Haru. There was really no doubt in his feelings for Rin; it showed in everything he did.

The way Haru would look at Rin like the boy could disappear at any given second, the way Haru always seemed to be leaning or reaching ever so slightly towards the red-haired teen. It made Makoto's chest heave and constrict in pain. Haru was always so…_alive _near Rin; just like he was in water. How could Makoto ever interfere in such blind love and devotion?

So Mako would smile, and learn to live with the dull ache that seemed to have made its home within his chest cavity. He would fiercely love Haruka, but only from where he couldn't meddle in the blue-eyed boy's feelings. Far enough that Haru would remain happy, but close enough to still be the friend who dried Haru's hair when the ravenette forgot.

Makoto wanted Haruka to be happy and if happiness meant Rin and not him, he would gladly step aside.

But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt and, damn, did it _hurt_. Some days, Mako would feel those emotions clouding his chest and weighing down on him like a bag of bricks; crushing his lungs and leaving him gasping for air like a dying fish. But for the sake of Haru's happiness, he would pull on that melancholy, gentle smile and continue to be the loyal best friend.

After all, that was the role he was assigned by destiny, wasn't it? He was meant to be Haruka's pillar; take care of him and support him…even love him from afar. But the job of being loved by Haru belonged to Rin and Rin alone; Mako was sure about that. Never mind that the thought made his chest squeeze in agony, this was how things were meant to be.

For Haru's sake, he could ignore the pins and needles sensation in his heart every time Haruka spoke about Rin. For Haru, he would always play that role of devoted best friend who watched out for him. Mako was nothing but a friend to Haru, but he was alright with that. Even if it hurt so much that he had trouble breathing, it was alright.

Haru's happiness would always be Makoto's first priority; that relentless pain in his chest which refused to be remedied was something he could easily ignore.

* * *

**Review? C: Though this is purely to vent my MakoHaru and RinHaru feels, if there is some interest, I may write more. **


End file.
